Update:Squirrel Update
https://web.archive.org/web/20041115114530/http://www.furcadia.com:80/update/ New Features *The following are a list of new features available within the Squirrel Update. *Auto-configuration utility, Easier Character Creation, and Character Selection window *Bat Wings (available at Digo Market) *Squirrel avatar *Black and Purple Roses (available at Digo Market) *Beekin Database, Mailing lists, and Calendars (Community Calendar) *Extra walls *Clickable URLs, and Furcadia's eCard Service *Lots of new DS, DS-syntax checker, Dream download optimizing, and Dream link URLs (furc://) *Ellipse, box and line tool for FSH Editor, along with a freely resizable FSH Editor window *Font.ini, Skin.ini, text formatting, and Font preference (Now stored and recalled) *Guild Tags *Guild Database *Better security precautions involving encrypted patch art. *Community Center (Naia Green) *Item3.fsh, Latin-1 character set support, and Local species *A new Digo Market Cart *New Dream Pads for Silver Sponsors *New Dream Pads for Registered Guilds *Security mode for players who do not wish to save their passwords *Tooltips and Teachers' Lounge. *Uploaded portraits are now visible at the Portrait List page *Two new skins (Classic and Silver) *New "Create Furre" screen *Crashing dream will not crash the entire server, along with a new dream compression method *Game server has now a name address: lightbringer.furcadia.com. *"DSPK V3.00 Furcadia" does not have to be the first line of the DS-file any longer *DragonSpeak version is now 03.00 *For registered groups: Group tags, group upload portals, web features, extra local species, `tellgroup, chat channels, plus more. Coming soon! New DragonSpeak (0:33) When a furre poses/emotes anything, (0:34) When a furre emotes {...}, (0:35) When a furre emotes something with {...} in it, (0:36) When a furre says or emotes anything, (0:37) When a furre says or emotes {...}, (0:38) When a furre says or emotes something with {...} in it, (0:39) When a furre emits anything, (0:40) When a furre emits {...}, (0:41) When a furre emits something with {...} in it, (0:70) When a furre idles (doesn't do ANYTHING) for # seconds, (0:71) When a furre stays in the same square for # seconds, (0:72) When a furre remains motionless (doesn't turn, sit, stand or move) for # seconds, (0:73) When a furre doesn't speak (or emote) for # seconds, (0:78) When someone tries to drop an object but fails, (0:79) When someone tries to drop object # but fails, (0:270) When a furre turns on classic wings, (0:271) When a furre turns on butterfly wings, (0:272) When a furre turns on tricolored wings, (0:273) When a furre turns on bat wings, (0:274) When a furre turns on any wings, (0:350) When a furre deactivates their dragon, (0:351) When a furre deactivates their phoenix, (0:352) When a furre deactivates their gryphon, (0:353) When a furre deactivates their eagle, (0:370) When a furre turns off classic wings, (0:371) When a furre turns off butterfly wings, (0:372) When a furre turns off tricolored wings, (0:373) When a furre turns off bat wings, (0:374) When a furre turns off any wings, (1:80) and the triggering furre is within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#), (1:180) and the triggering furre is not within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#), (1:206) and variable # is not equal to #, (1:207) and variable # is not equal to variable #, (1:208) and the X,Y position in variable # is the same as the position in variable #, (1:209) and the X,Y position in variable # is not the same as the position in variable #, (1:1200) and the triggering furre is localspecies #, (1:1201) and the triggering furre is not localspecies #, (3:10) in the space right in front of where the triggering furre, (3:11) # step(s) in front of the triggering furre, (3:12) in the space right behind the triggering furre, (3:13) # step(s) behind the triggering furre, (3:500) at a random spot within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#), (3:501) at a random spot that is onscreen for the triggering furre, (3:502) at a random spot somewhere in the dream, (3:510) at a random spot within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#) where the floor is type #, (3:511) at a random spot that is onscreen for the triggering furre where the floor is type #, (3:512) at a random spot somewhere in the dream where the floor is type #, (3:520) at a random spot within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#) where the floor is not type #, (3:521) at a random spot that is onscreen for the triggering furre where the floor is not type #, (3:522) at a random spot somewhere in the dream where the floor is not type #, (3:530) at a random spot within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#) where the object is type #, (3:531) at a random spot that is onscreen for the triggering furre where the object is type #, (3:532) at a random spot somewhere in the dream where the object is type #, (3:540) at a random spot within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#) where the object is not type #, (3:541) at a random spot that is onscreen for the triggering furre where the object is not type #, (3:542) at a random spot somewhere in the dream where the object is not type #, (5:19) move any furre present # step(s) forward (in the direction they're facing) if there's nobody already there. (5:20) move any item present # step(s) in the direction the triggering furre is facing. (5:70) make the triggering furre stand up. (5:71) make the triggering furre sit down. (5:72) make the triggering furre lie down. (5:73) make any furre present stand up. (5:74) make any furre present sit down. (5:75) make any furre present lie down. (5:212) set silent speech prefix (for spoken commands) to {...} (5:390) starting with entry #, set # elements in array # to #. (5:400) cycle the three object types in this sequence one step forward: #, #, #. (5:401) cycle the four object types in this sequence one step forward: #, #, #, #. (5:402) cycle the five object types in this sequence one step forward: #, #, #, #, #. (5:410) cycle the three floor types in this sequence one step forward: #, #, #. (5:411) cycle the four floor types in this/ sequence one step forward: #, #, #, #. (5:412) cycle the five floor types in this sequence one step forward: #, #, #, #, #. (5:500) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#), (5:501) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot that is onscreen for the triggering furre, (5:502) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot somewhere in the dream, (5:510) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the floor is type # within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#), (5:511) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the floor is type # that is onscreen for the triggering furre, (5:512) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the floor is type # somewhere in the dream, (5:520) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the floor is not type # within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#), (5:521) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the floor is not type # that is onscreen for the triggering furre, (5:522) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the floor is not type # somewhere in the dream, (5:530) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the object is type # within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#), (5:531) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the object is type # that is onscreen for the triggering furre, (5:532) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the object is type # somewhere in the dream, (5:540) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the object is not type # within the rectangle (#,#) - (#,#), (5:541) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the object is not type # that is onscreen for the triggering furre, (5:542) set variable # to the X,Y position of a random spot where the object is not type # somewhere in the dream, (5:1200) change the triggering furre to localspecies #. (5:1201) change any furre present to localspecies #. (5:1202) change the triggering furre back to their original species. (5:1203) change any furre present back to their original species. (5:2000) reset the dream and kick all the players out. New Map: Naia Green Furcadia's new Community Center, Naia Green, is accessible by clicking the "N" button on Furcadia's B tab. As you know, the "N" button used to bring a player to New Haven -- New Haven is now accessible via the "H" button. Naia Green's purpose is to create an area for all players alike to seek live assistance from Beekins, as each Beekin group has a designated area on the map. Naia Green has so many nooks and crannies to explore, including the FLUFF pit (an area where you can meet fellow players with the same interests), the Group Hall (an area for register groups to showcase their dream), and a library to discover important information about Furcadia! For more information on Naia Green, click here. Category:Updates